The Trouble With Marriage
by lslines
Summary: Pharaoh Atem? Married? I don't think so. [For valentines day, very old, repost, YBYY]


Alright, my odd little Valentines Day ficcy! 'Tis very odd, makes no sense, was written while I was half-asleep, and almost PWP.

* * *

Blah.

Blah blah.

Blah blah blah.

That's all he heard. He was bored. Very, very bored actually.

'Atem.' Mahado called as he waved his hand in front of the boy's face. 'Atem, have you heard a word I've said?'

Of course he hadn't, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

'Uh,' He wriggled guiltily. 'No.'

Or maybe he was.

Mahado sighed. He loved the child like his own son, but he was such a pain. No attention span, no respect for the rules and he only barely kept to the traditions. But he was pharaoh…

'I was saying that you are now old enough to wed. We, Mana and I, have chosen a few women from the village and some princesses from neighboring countries.'

Atem sat up straight with his eyes wide. 'Me? Marry?' He exclaimed, whilst thinking, girls?

He glanced at his High Priest from the corner of his eye to see his reaction. His face held a blank expression and his eyes were icy. The young pharaoh felt slightly disappointed.

Not that he cared for his cousin or anything.

Aww, he thought. He doesn't care about what happens to me. I feel so… betrayed... I think I might cry.

Or maybe he did. Just a little.

Mahado nodded. 'Yes, marry. When will you be ready to meet them?'

Atem swallowed. 'Uh, can I get back to you on that?'

Mahado nodded. 'Certainly your highness. We will leave you in peace.' He bowed and turned to Set. 'Come.'

Atem got one last look at his priest's face and still saw no trace of emotion. Once he was sure the two had gone, he ran to the window and jumped out, landing softly on the sand. After a quick look around and seeing no one, he ran off into the desert.

00

'So let me get this straight.' King Thief Bakura, arch-enemy and best friend of Pharaoh Atem, said as he lent back against his tree. '_You _are going to get _married?'_

He nodded sadly and sat across from the white haired demon. 'Yeah, to either a princess or a girl from the village.'

Bakura burst out laughing. '**You? Girl?**' He shook his head. 'Like that's gonna happen.'

Atem sighed softly and pulled his knees up to his chest. 'My thoughts exactly. Besides, I have my eye on someone else.'

Bakura noticed his friends spiraling funk and decided to cheer him up. 'Oh no,' He breathed. 'You haven't fallen for me have you?'

Atem snorted. 'Yep, for you.' He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bakura nodded franticly, even though his heart was sinking. He truly did love the spiky haired teen. Spiky haired teen that looked like a stick that someone and chewed the end of. 'See, I knew it! Not that I can blame you, I mean, with my stunning looks, it's hardly a surprise.'

That earned him a fistfull of sand.

'Yeah, stunning looks. You can stun a hippo enough to give it a heart attack with your appearance.' Yami smiled, feeling slightly better. 'You know, they'll never allow it.'

Bakura smiled back. 'Yeah, I know. I am the notorious king thief Bakura, only survivor of Kuru Eruna, desecrator of tombs and enemy of the pharaoh and all he stands for!' He cried, waving his arms around for emphasis. 'Except, I'm not your enemy am I?' He inched towards his friend, so he was almost touching him.

Atem's smile faded slightly. 'No Bakura, your not my enemy. Not at all.' He whispered, making the thief shudder. 'You're my best friend.'

The two lent closer and closer together, subconsciously of course, but broke apart when a shout echoed through the silence of the oasis.

'Pharaoh Atem!' The voice called again.

'Ra no.' He breathed, leaning back in to his friend. 'Someone must have seen me when I left.' He looked up into the crimson-mahogany eyes above him. 'They'll catch you.' He made to get up but Bakura grabbed his waist and held him still.

'Hush.' He shifted slightly, making him fall into his lap. He peered through the bush hiding them from prying eyes of passers by. Plucking a few berries and tossing them into his mouth, he glanced around.

'There's a man, probably a slave and also…' He reported to his friend. 'High priest Kaiba.'

He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt his heart sink further. So that's whom he's crushing on, he thought. Ah well, at least I know he'll be cared for.

'I swear I saw him come this way. Should I search beyond those bushes?' The slave again. The two gasped. 'No!' A different voice, that of the high priest Kaiba. 'I mean, he's obviously not here. For wasting my valuable time, I suppose I should punish you…'

Bakura could smell the slave's fear from where he stood. I mean, crouched. Err, I mean, sat… Whatever. You get the picture.

'But,' He continued. 'I'm in a good mood so I won't. Just go home. I shall return shortly.' They heard the familiar sound of hoof beats fading into the distance and then Set once again. 'Well.' He said loudly. Too loudly. 'Well. Seeing as my cousin is not here I should go. Yep, he's definitely not here. Wherever he is, I hope who he's with will take care of him. Well, I'll just, uh, go now…'

Again the hoof beats faded into the distance. Bakura breathed deeply, as he had been holding his breath. He turned to the spiky haired boy in his lap. 'What was that all about?'

Atem smiled, and Bakura didn't like it one bit. "Atem…?' He questioned.

The young pharaoh grabbed a bang of his hair and yanked him down so their faces were only millimeters apart. 'A- Atem?' He choked out.

A smile. That odd smile once more. 'Shut up and kiss me already.' And he pulled his hair once more, closing the gap between them. Mmm, Atem thought. He tastes like berries.

Bakura smiled softly. So Yami did like him. His new found lovers lips were clumsy and inexperienced, but he didn't care. He'd have tomorrow to train them. And the day after, and the day after that.

For all eternity.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! Review please, and as this is so crappy, I won't mind that much if you flame.

**Edit: **Wow… I wrote this a long time ago, but I still smile when I read it. I can see why people liked it. And yes, I know it should be High Priest Set/Seth, but Kaiba just sounds better, all right? Reposted and edited All Hallows Eve 2005.


End file.
